


Truth and Consequenses

by charis2770



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Levi being Levi and Erwin being awesome, And a lot of porn, BDSM, Biting, Cock Rings, Gift Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Slash, Teasing, Whipping, With a very tiny bit of fluff, You know what it's just a lot of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin haven't had time to be together for a while, and the shadows in Levi's head are about to rise up and choke him. He needs Erwin's special brand of therapy to push them back. The kind that comes with pain and pleasure so intense there won't be room in him for anything else. Erwin's been gone for several days, and gets back just in time for their monthly inspection of all troops, gear, equipment, apparatus, weapons and...well, everyfuckingthing. Levi hates these days with a passion. But maybe he can use Erwin's infallible attention to detail to tease him a little, and insure that he'll have all that attention to himself once the day's work is done. </p><p>He might get a little more than he'd bargained for. Or maybe he gets exactly what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Consequenses

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift to my follower, Sugarcoatedstrychnine, on my Tumblr blog BDSMfordummies-with-erwin-smith. I held a giveaway for the landmark of gaining 500 followers, something I honestly hadn't expected to do and am just so thrilled to have reached. She reblogged the giveaway so many times, I was honestly really hoping she'd win. I have a friend I talk to outside of Tumblr who'd told me one of her RL friends was desperate to win, and I was truly delighted to find out that my most faithful reblogger was none other than that person! Her request was one that was certainly no chore to write, so this is for you, my friend, some super intense Eruri with hot sex at the end and just a tiny bit of fluff!

These days are a necessary evil. He knows it, but it doesn’t make him hate them any less. To make matters worse, Erwin’s been away for three days at some bullshit meeting or another. It’s not that Levi’s missed the bastard, but he’s been able to feel one of his really black moods bearing down on him for a while, and Erwin’s the only one who can intercept and prevent them. Damn him. To top it off, he’d had one of the kind of dreams about that man that had awakened him just as the sun began to lighten the Eastern sky, gasping and shaking, his body slick with sweat and his cock achingly hard. He’d considered taking care of it. Erwin had told him not to, so to disobey him would guarantee Levi the kind of beating that’ll be sure to stave off the darkness for a while, but...that’s not the way he wants it. With Erwin _actually_ disappointed in him. So he shoves his arms into the sleeves of his shirt and buckles on his harness while mentally cursing the upcoming inspection day with every filthy word in his considerable vocabulary. God, he hates inspection days. And yet they continue to come like clockwork, once a month. Every harness, every soldier, every article of equipment, every horse and saddle, every strap, buckle, blade and boot has to be checked for compliance. Every soldier is responsible for checking his or her personal gear each day for flaws, and for keeping it in good repair, but that’s not enough. Even though each and every one of them is well aware of the importance of keeping their gear in working order, military regulations require that senior officers oversee a Division-wide inspection of every-Goddamn-thing anybody wears, carries, rides or uses in combat. They’re allowed to reschedule for rain or snow, but not for heat. And heat is exactly what they’ve got. It’s barely past sunrise and already quite warm. By the time everyone’s assembled in the drill yard and it’s time to begin, it’s going to be fucking roasting. 

At least Erwin’s back, he thinks with some relief as he steps from his quarters. He can see the light on in the man’s office, and no one would be there save the Commander this early. He considers stopping by. They might have time for a quick...but no. That’s not going to help, not really. Well, it’d certainly do something for the ache in his balls, but nothing for the wretched itch in his skin that won’t go away, the rising tide of black rage and despair he’s managing to hold at bay by the skin of his teeth. He despises admitting it, but he _needs_ Smith. Damned if he’s going to tell the bastard so though. He pauses as an idea blossoms, an evil smirk spreading across his angular face. Why should be be the only one who suffers? He knows the man almost as well as Erwin knows him (and the “almost” rankles a bit to admit, but he has to be honest about it), and he’s damned certain he can have his lover’s balls as blue as his own by the time this miserable day is over. He’s almost cheerful by the time he’s reported to the drill yard and accepted his clipboard from the Quartermaster and his plan is fully formed in his mind. Oh, the Commander is going to be ready to eat him alive by the time Levi’s finished with him.

He doesn’t shirk his duty. Inspection day may be a pain in everyone’s ass, but it is important, and he pays attention to his duties, checking uniforms and harnesses and gear, inspecting swords and tack and cables along with Erwin and the other Squad Leaders, but Levi’s good at multi-tasking. His awareness of Smith is second-nature to him, so he notices whenever the man’s eyes fall upon him, and he takes advantage of it. Bending over a little farther than he needs to, arching his back a bit more deeply than necessary while crawling on the ground to inspect the underside of a wagon. It’s definitely every bit as hot as he’d anticipated, so he waits until he senses Erwin watching him, then loosens his cravat slowly, pulling it free and tucking it an inch at a time into his back pocket, fingers sliding down the curve of his own ass. Then he slowly unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt and folds it back, exposing the top of his muscled chest and the collarbones Erwin likes to nip so much. He lets his gaze slide past and then catch Erwin’s briefly. One eyebrow lifts imperceptibly. _Like what you see, Erwin?_ he thinks. His lover’s gaze is hot and possessive. Excellent. He smirks a little and notices when the Commander’s eyes narrow. It’s the look he gets when Levi’s in trouble. Which is exactly what Levi wants. _Needs_ , Goddamnit.

The day drags on, but that one narrow blue gaze is the only sign Erwin gives him that he’s noticed Levi’s teasing. He starts to question his own perception of the man’s reaction when they have their third moment alone of the day to compare some notes and add a few more items to the list they’ll turn over to the Quartermaster.

“More than half done, thank God,” sighs Erwin, wiping sweat from his brow and smiling at Levi, the impersonal, friendly smile he uses for everyone he’s not fucking, and for Levi when others are about who might notice a difference. Levi frowns a little. No one’s within hearing distance, so long as they’re discreet. What’s Erwin’s game, anyway? Normally he loves murmuring soft threats into Levi’s ear to drive him mad. 

“Didn’t you miss me?” he asks quietly. Erwin looks at him, and Levi is at least gratified to see warmth in his blue eyes for a few moments before the man looks back down at one of his lists.

“You know I did,” he whispers back. “I’m going to need to see you in my quarters tonight after inspection,” he adds, and Levi’s heart thumps hard against his ribs. At last. Erwin frowns a little. “I...I wish we had time for more, but I’ve got to go over some important papers with you and courier them off to the palace tonight. It’s...unavoidable.”

A _meeting_? Erwin wants him for an actual meeting? Levi grits his teeth and nods curtly, then goes about his business, more frustrated than ever. Well, if he can’t fucking goad Mr. Duty before Pleasure into punishing him, then he’ll by God at least make the asshole suffer for it. He doubles his efforts, showing Erwin his round, pert backside at every opportunity, striking suggestive poses every chance he gets when he knows Erwin can see him, and making comments which sound innocent to everyone else but which reference days and events which are anything but innocent as often as he can think of them (which is pretty often really, because he and Erwin have done some really perverted things with most of the articles of equipment and gear being inspected today). Unfortunately, none of it seems to have any visible effect on Smith, but it serves to work Levi into an even worse state than that in which he started the day. By the time he raps on the door to Erwin’s cottage, he’s almost drooling with frustration and would give almost anything for the man to fucking touch him.

Smith doesn’t though. He looks up from his desk when Levi comes in at his command and beckons him over absently, poring over reports and papers. His pen is in his mouth, which is just unfair. Levi watches the end of it bounce as Erwin switches it from one side of his mouth to the other with his tongue, running his fingers through his hair and frowning at another report. Once Levi is seated, he removes the pen, licking saliva off his lips, and glances up, apology in his gaze. It’s all Levi gets, then Smith launches into an explanation of the reports they need to file, pointing out lists and questions they need to answer. His sleeves are rolled up, exposing his tanned, muscular forearms. His shirt is unbuttoned, ever-present bolo tie loosened, so that Levi can see a long expanse of perfectly cut pectorals when Erwin stands up and leans over, his arm brushing Levi’s when he reaches past him to pick up a sheaf of papers. He sighs and grits his teeth, answering his Commander’s questions and trying not to seethe. Despite his best efforts to cooperate, his control shatters when Erwin comes around the table to where Levi stands over a map, and their hips brush, the long length of Erwin’s thigh hot against his own.

“Goddamn it, Erwin!” he shouts, slamming his hands down on the table. Erwin straightens, looking down at him with an eyebrow raised.

“I beg your pardon?” he says mildly.

“No,” cries Levi, infuriated and miserable. “I’ve been trying the whole fucking day to get your attention and _this_ bullshit is what you called me here to talk about?”

He gasps when he suddenly finds himself lifted up onto his toes by Erwin’s fist in the front of his shirt.

“Ah yes,” says Erwin pleasantly, the expression on his face anything but pleasant as he leans down and put his nose less than an inch from Levi’s. “So good of you to bring that up. I was wondering when you would. Let’s do talk about that instead.”

“Wh-what are you? The meeting…?” splutters Levi, clutching at Erwin’s wrist and gaping at him, his heart beating so fast he can hear it in his ears. 

“There’s no meeting,” hisses Erwin. “The only thing we’re going to do here tonight is punish a very naughty little pet who thought it would be fun to tease his Commander all day after we’d been apart for three long days. I hated it, Levi. Hated being away from you when I know damned well you’ve been struggling for a while now with resisting one of your black moods. I wanted to be with you, to help you past it, but I had to go to this travesty of a meeting with the other Commanders and those bastards at the palace....looking forward to coming back to you, hoping to find you as eager for me as I’ve been for you. And I’m met with this filthy little whore of a boy who flaunts his perfect body at me all day, when I can’t touch it? What have I done to deserve that, Levi? Answer me, boy, and choose your words carefully.”

Abruptly, Erwin lets him go and takes a step back, arms crossed over his chest. Levi stumbles back a step, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. He stares at the floor, furious with himself. He feels like a complete asshole.

“I wanted,” he mutters, “I needed…”

“Needed what, Levi?” asks Erwin softly.

“Needed YOU,” yells Levi furiously, head coming up to look Erwin in the eye. “Is that what you wanted to hear? Everything was starting to get fucked up in my head, and I didn’t want...I didn’t want to be a dick...didn’t want to let it get to the point this time where I push you into having to r-really punish me. I needed...I don’t know how to ask for it, Erwin. You know that. I thought...that if I teased you a little, we’d both be...I don’t know...worked up over it, and you’d...that you’d...fuck. Fuck! I just...I needed…”

“I know what you need,” says Erwin softly. Gentle fingers cup Levi’s chin and lift his face up to meet Erwin’s steady gaze. The corner of his mouth quirks in a small smile. “I know, Levi. Someday I hope you’ll be able to ask. That you’ll trust me enough to ask for what you need. But for now…” He takes a step back and looks Levi up and down, letting the heat he’d kept hidden all day show in his eyes. “For now, I’ll be giving you what you need. And pet...you’re going to be. So. Sorry. You asked.”

Levi’s breath catches in his throat at the wicked purr in Erwin’s voice that tells him how right Erwin is. He’s going to be very, very sorry by the time this night is over. Thank God.

“Erwin,” he whispers.

“Strip,” says Smith, and turns to walk into the bedroom.

He takes off his clothing, taking the time to fold each article neatly and set it on the desk to be retrieved later. He can’t set aside his compulsions, even for Erwin, even though he knows they control him more than they should. He can’t remember a time when he didn’t feel the need for them. A creeping horror of filth that fills him always with the desire to clean things that are within his power to clean. The unshakable need for personal neatness, for things to always be just so. Erwin understands. He’d tried to break Levi of some of it, early on, but he’d given it up as a lost cause long ago and accepts it as part of who he is. Erwin accepts a lot, really. Including Levi’s need to constantly kick at his control, to try to prove that he’s not Erwin’s little lap dog. As if Erwin doesn’t have him wrapped completely around his little finger. No. Levi shakes his head angrily at himself. That’s not the way it is, not the way Erwin thinks of it. He values Levi, is grateful to him, cherishes the moments in which he’s able to be honest in his submission. He doesn’t know why he has to rebel. It has to be frustrating to Erwin, because they both know damned well Levi does belong to him. He’s just got to pretend he doesn’t sometimes. Has to take it out on Erwin as the easiest, safest target when he feels shitty. He sighs when he lays the last article of clothing down. He takes a step, about to follow Erwin into his bedroom, then he stops. He’s been enough of an idiot today. And Erwin hadn’t said to follow. He’d only said to strip. Levi straightens up and waits, naked, hands at his sides, for Erwin to return.

He doesn’t have to wait long, and he’s gratified to see the flash of approval in Erwin’s eyes when he comes back to the door and sees him waiting there patiently.

“Come,” he says softly, turning his back and vanishing back into the bedroom without waiting to see if he’ll be followed. Levi pads after him, bare feet silent on the cool wood floor. It feels good after the heat of the day. The saliva dries up in his throat when he sees the apparatus set up in the open doorway to Erwin’s small closet. The Commander had built it himself, just for them. It’s a sturdy rectangular frame that fills the doorway, with a heavy wooden X inside it. There are holes drilled in strategic places as well as strong steel rings sunk into the lumber. The wood is sanded perfectly smooth with meticulous attention to detail. Levi will never get a splinter from this frame. It’s been sealed with varnish and is collapsible for easy storage. He can’t imagine where Erwin found the time to make it, with his schedule as demanding as it is. The frame has been the site of some of the most exquisite and the most painful moments of his life. 

“Come here,” says Erwin, still speaking softly. “From now on you will only speak when you’re spoken to. Is that clear?”

“Yes,” says Levi. Something clicks in his throat when he swallows. Erwin’s eyes flash dangerously at the lack of an honorific, but Levi needs this too badly. Needs to be punished too badly, to submit to him yet. Not until he’s sure he’s going to get what he needs. Not until Erwin _makes_ him, even if he hates himself a little for still needing to push. Intellectually he knows Erwin won’t let him down. But too many have. Even those who didn’t mean to. He just can’t seem to stop waiting for it to happen again.

Then Erwin starts to put on the restraints. The snug leather chest harness. Wrist and ankle cuffs. Additional straps at his knees and biceps. Finally the sturdy leather collar. Erwin looks him in the eyes when he draws it tight. Then tighter still. Levi’s eyes widen as it becomes harder to breathe. His cock begins to fill. Erwin yanks the leather tightly around his neck and stares unblinkingly into Levi’s eyes as he tries to gasp.

“You belong to me,” he snarls softly, “and I’m going to remind you of that tonight. Filthy tease. Flaunting that body. That tight ass that belongs only to me. To ME, Levi, and you showed it to everyone who wanted to look today. Decided it was up to you when I paid attention to you, hm? Well, you’ve got my attention now, boy, and I’m pretty sure you’re going to regret it long before I’m finished with you. I’ll show you what teasing is, you nasty little slut.”

Levi can feel his face reddening from lack of oxygen and embarrassment at Erwin’s words. His hands twitch, itching to claw at the leather around his neck, but they don’t move. He’s fully hard now. Erwin stares into his eyes a moment longer, then releases the tension in the collar. Levi sucks in much-needed air, coughing a little, gasping as he gulps up oxygen. 

As soon as he stops coughing, Erwin shoves him roughly back against the frame. He doesn’t struggle as he’s fastened in place. Heavy steel clips off of some of the horses’ lead ropes secure the rings in his restraints to the rings sunken into the frame. He yanks against them as Erwin attaches each one. He can’t help it. He won’t be able to let go unless he knows he can’t escape. The rings do not give. He relaxes a little. There’s nothing he can do to stop this now, not unless he uses his safeword, and he has no intention of doing so. It has never been Erwin’s aim to force him into it, though from the expression on the man’s face right now, Levi might be thinking about it before this night is over. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it made me today,” asks Erwin conversationally, running his fingertips down Levi’s arm to his chest, “watching you making a spectacle of yourself?”

Levi has no idea whether this is meant to be rhetorical or not, but answers anyway. He figures it’s safe. Erwin had said unless he was spoken to, and he’s done that.

“No,” he replies quietly. “But I wish…,” he trails off.

“You wish what? Tell me. The truth, pet.”

“I wish you’d let me see it affected you. I thought...it seemed like you didn’t care.” To admit it is humiliating, and he flushes. Erwin’s eyes soften a little.

“Don’t you know how I want you, after all this time? I wanted to throw you over the tongue of that wagon you were crawling under, yank down your pants, and bury my cock up your ass in one go while you screamed. And while everyone watched.”

Levi moans softly at the thought of it, at the idea of Erwin wanting him so badly he doesn’t care who sees it. He doesn’t have much time to consider it though. Suddenly Erwin’s hand is around his throat again and he’s shoved roughly backwards until he stands inside the frame. Erwin leans down and kisses him. There’s nothing of sentiment in it. It’s a claiming. Brutal, with teeth, deep enough to make his jaw ache. He struggles a little even as he kisses back because he has to, and because he can’t breathe, and it makes his cock throb between his legs, his balls already aching like a sore fucking tooth. Erwin lets him go at last. He yanks on the restraints as he does every time. Testing them. They have to be real, truly able to hold him helpless. The rattling of the steel rings is loud, and reassuring. Erwin watches him with folded arms until he goes still at last and the frown between his eyebrows eases.

“Satisfied?” he asks with a smirk. Levi nods jerkily and can’t meet that knowing gaze. Something forces his head up, a hard knot under the point of his chin. Flushing, he raises his head and sees Erwin’s blue eyes...burning, nearly electric in the glow of dimmed lantern- and candlelight, devouring him. The thing forced under his chin is the handle of Erwin’s riding crop. Erwin kisses him again. It’s less brutal this time. Not that there’s anything of tenderness in it, but it’s less overwhelming. More arousing. Levi can’t hold back a muffled sound and blushes, knowing what it reveals. And so early in the game, too. Not that the quivering erection between his thighs isn’t a dead giveaway. The keeper of the crop taps him once on the cheek. Not very hard, but he feels the heat it leaves. Erwin drags it slowly down his neck and chest, scraping it across his nipples to hear him hiss, down his belly to make the muscles jump, to his cock where the tip is already red and wet. The crop taps gently, but Levi gasps and shudders. Erwin’s answering smirk is filthy.

His first whipping isn’t much of one. Erwin never goes as hard on his front side as he does on the back. He uses the crop for a few minutes, almost caressingly, lightly stinging Levi’s chest and belly. He reddens sensitive nipples until they’re tight little peaks, aching and sore. The flat leather keeper stings more sharply against Levi’s widespread thighs. The muscles in his legs tremble with the effort to close them, to protect that tender flesh from Erwin’s biting slaps with the crop. Each spot where the tip strikes his inner thighs leaves a throbbing red spot, blotchy against his pale, sensitive skin. It bites at the insides of his calves too, and Levi’s grateful he’s restrained standing up, because it’s the only reason the soles of his feet are spared. He’s panting when Erwin stops, the small stinging pains humming in his blood like one glass of wine past sober, buzzing hot in his ears. He closes his eyes, to savor it, then they fly open in shock when something warm and wet envelops his cock. He berates himself for not having noticed Erwin going to his knees, though for all his size the man can be disconcertingly stealthy when he wants to be. He’s taken Levi in his mouth, swallowed him down to the root in one go. His eyes roll up to look into Levi’s face. They are mocking, knowing. He tries to resist the mind-blowing pleasure of it, but Erwin knows what he likes. His clever tongue laves at the sensitive knot of flesh under the glans, stroking it gently as he sucks, his cheeks hollowing. Levi groans helplessly when his teeth slowly bear down on the meat of Levi’s shaft, pressing a little at a time, slowly exerting more pressure. God, being bitten there kills him! His breath hisses through his teeth and his hips jerk until finally it is too much and he shouts,

“Enough! God, enough!” 

And Erwin opens his jaws and backs off, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Levi cannot quite suppress a whimper when he grins evilly and snaps a cock ring around the base of Levi’s aching prick. He won’t be coming any time soon, and he knows it. 

He climbs to his feet, drinking in the look on Levi’s face as he does so, then glances down and gives the quivering, red head of his boy’s cock a heartless flick with his fingertip. Levi throws his head back and screams through his teeth. God. God, it’s almost too much, but it’s exquisite too. The agony sings in his blood and he welcomes it. Already it’s driving back the encroaching darkness. The pain Erwin gives him is never dark. It’s bright and pure and perfect. Panting, he lowers his head back and looks into those knowing eyes.

“With me?” asks Erwin softly.

“Yes Sir,” whispers Levi, and Erwin’s answering smile is brilliant, is fucking beautiful, and makes him wonder why the fuck he has to be such an asshole all the time. “More,” he gasps, his cock still throbbing. “Give me more. I need it. Erwin. I need you.”

“You have me,” says Erwin softly, cupping his cheek in the large palm of his hand. Levi leans into it. “Always.” Then he unbuckles the restraints and turns Levi around.

“Y-you’re not going to use the gag?” he asks, a little nervously, because he doesn’t think he could bear it if Erwin went easy on him now.

“No,” says Erwin gently, reaching around him from behind to pinch both his nipples brutally so that Levi sucks air through his nose harshly against the need to howl. “The soundproofing was finished today during inspection. Now _scream_ , boy.” And he gives a cruel twist to go with the pinch. Levi obeys. He doesn’t have a choice as the hurt of it rips the sound from his throat, his nipples throbbing like they’ll be ripped off, his head peaceful with the knowledge that they won’t be. Oh God, it feels good. To give voice to what he feels. To know it’s safe to let it out, it’s incredible. Every sound torn from his throat empties him of another shadow, another angry thought, another drop of rage. Erwin lets go and he forces his body to relax, to wait for the next torment, gasping in lungfuls of air. 

It’s still the riding crop, but he knows better than to expect the little biting nips from it he’d gotten on his front side. This time when it comes down on his ass the knot at the tip sends a shard of pain lancing down into his flesh and he moans, arching his back and lifting his ass towards Erwin as best he can. Over and over the crop flashes down, branding his cheeks and thighs with hot, blissful agony. His moans have metamorphosized into cries before Erwin is finished, and his ass is throbbing with knot-sized blotches of burning ache. Each stroke will be a bruise by morning. He’d die before he’d admit it to anyone, but he’ll stand in front of the mirror on the back of his bathing room’s door and twist, craning his neck so that he can see them, and his slender fingers will drift back there to press on the bruises and his lips will curl into a secret smile. And when he feels the throb of them when he mounts his horse, he’ll press himself down harder against the saddle to make the sore spots sing and his squad will wonder what the hell happened to put him into such a nearly good mood. God, he’s so hard it hurts. His balls ache like a sore tooth. He hasn’t come in more than three days and it’s agony. He closes his eyes and tries not to strain against his bonds, ignores the desires of his body, and tries to give Erwin what they both know he really wants to give him, though he fears it. Submission.

“Thank you,” he whispers, and tears prick the corners of his eyes when he feels Erwin’s lips press a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

“Good boy,” murmurs his lover. Levi sighs and bows his head. The slither of leather across the skin of his back raises the small hairs of his body and he groans softly. He recognizes the touch of Erwin’s whip, would know that feeling anywhere, the braided body supple and smooth, lissome as a live serpent, and with a bite to match when Erwin wishes it. It is four feet long, braided of twelve individual strands, its handle loaded with lead shot. In Erwin’s hands it is beautiful in motion. With it he can snap a lit match from Levi’s lips without cutting him. He can let the tip caress him as gently as his lover ever has, on the rare occasion when Levi can tolerate gentleness from him, or he can draw crimson drops of blood from pale flesh and shrieks from Levi’s throat. He’s pretty sure that he’s not getting gentle tonight, but doesn’t think Erwin plans to bleed him either. That’s for much darker times than this, when Levi has let things go much too long and he’s trapped inside the howling void inside his own head. But oh, he knows he’s going to sing for Erwin tonight. Sooner or later.

It turns out Erwin hasn’t the patience for later. Levi’s already half-gone from the crop, and doesn’t need any buildup. His head bows back and he cries out raggedly when pain explodes across the back of his shoulders. Lash after lash decorates his back and ass with lines and spots of singing hurt. He writhes as best he can, which isn’t very since he’s extremely well-trussed into the frame by restraints at his neck, wrists, waist, knees and ankles. It’s astonishing how fast his brain rockets into orbit when he’s free to give voice to the pain of it, and to his own need. His ragged moans and cries give way to howls when the lash curls around his thigh to bite at the tender skin on the inside, up high and way too close to his balls for comfort. He can feel the air move on them with its passing. He trembles as Erwin lays stroke after stroke down the insides of his legs. It feels like he’s laying a hot wire against Levi’s skin. It’s this that lets the tears come, and oh _God_ it’s such a relief. He always fights it, even though they both know damn well it’s what he wants, what he _needs_ , but he can’t help it.

They well up in his eyes and spill over, running in tracks that feel cool on his flushed cheeks. The whip plants its brutal kiss on the inside of the other thigh. He moans raggedly, wetly, breath shuddering in his throat.

“Erwin, God,” he gasps. He hears his lover’s soft hum of pleasure at the pleading tone in his voice, because he loves this, loves seeing Levi this way. Loves breaking him down, tearing away the walls Levi builds between Erwin and his need for him, his submission. He doesn’t respond yet, but the whip slashes even more viciously at Levi’s body, and he screams.

“Did I speak to you? Ask you a question? Give you permission to speak, boy?” he hisses finally, and Levi’s head falls forward, shame at forgetting so easily flooding his face and neck with red.

“No Sir, I’m sorry,” he whispers, his voice reedy and small and miserable. Then Erwin’s warm hand closes gently around the back of his neck, the thumb rubbing softly back and forth in the short, shaved hairs of his undercut. It makes all the fine hairs of his body stand up as gooseflesh ripples over his skin, and he can’t hold back a soft gasp of hunger at the touch. He feels the heat of Erwin’s body close behind him and longs to lean back into the warmth of it, but he can’t move. His lover’s lips brush the back of his ear.

“Shh,” murmurs Erwin. “You’re forgiven. I’m sorry too, I release you from the order. I know you need to give voice to it when I take you this far, and I should have done it sooner. You’re so good for me, Levi. The way you take this, so beautiful, suffering for me.”

“Ngh,” says Levi. It’s all he can get out. His cock throbs between his legs. Need for Erwin swamps him, and he yanks futilely against his restraints, yearning back towards his lover, wanting to feel their bodies pressed together, but Erwin lets go of his neck and steps back. He whines softly between his teeth, the quiet sound ramping up to another scream as the whip slashes across his ass. Time and again the lash dances over his skin. He howls and finally sobs at the pain of it, but his brain soars free, exulting in it, gleeful at the glorious relief, the freedom from the dark places inside him.

When he feels Erwin’s hands on his wrists, unbuckling the restraints, he whimpers softly, shaking his head in negation. He’s not finished, he can’t be…

“Hush,” growls Erwin in his ear, freeing Levi’s arms completely and lowering them gently to his sides, chafing at his hands where they’ve grown a little cool from being held above his head for so long. “Don’t think I’m finished with you, boy. Hands all right?” Levi nods, and Erwin growls again, leaning down to nip sharply at the tendon in the side of his neck. Levi moans again, hungrily. Erwin chuckles. “Reach back,” he snarls softly into Levi’s ear, “and spread yourself for me. Do it now.”

The spit dries in Levi’s mouth and he whimpers again, pleadingly, but Erwin snaps out a warning, and he knows there’ll be no reprieve. He presses his forehead against the center post of the frame and his hands tremble slightly as he reaches back and gently closes his fingers around the curves of his cheeks. He hisses softly when his hands come into contact with the welts Erwin’s left there, hesitate, and then dig in firmly, pulling them apart with a quiver in his belly.

“Please,” he breathes, as he feels the cool air of the room waft over his exposed hole. Oh God. 

“Please what, little pet?” Erwin purrs into his ear, his voice rich as dark, melted sugar. It pours, sticky and sweet and delicious into his brain, and he keens softly in his throat, shuddering. “You don’t know if you’re begging for mercy or not.”

“No,” whispers Levi. It’s not that he doesn’t know what to expect. This isn’t the first time. He knows how much it’s going to hurt, knows how he’s going to howl and finally plead with Erwin to stop, to not, to please, please….

But fuck. Fuck he craves it, loves it, needs it. Erwin steps back and he gulps, his fingers digging in harder, pulling hard at tender flesh. There’s a soft hiss as the whip is dragged over the wooden slats of the floor, then the tiny tip of the singletail snaps cruelly right into the center of his twitching little asshole. He throws his head back and yells at the top of his lungs as the hurt of it lances straight to his core. Erwin waits patiently for him to stop bucking against his restraints and shouting, then the agony returns. He howls, and tears flood down his face. He lays his head against the center of the X and sobs, sucking in great, shuddering breaths as he tries to breathe past it. Oh God it hurts. And he’s so hard he’d come in an instant if Erwin touched him right now. It’s brilliant and awful, perfect and hideous at the same time. Again, and then again the lash bites into his hole, until it’s more than he can take without protest.

“Please,” he sobs, “please...no more!”

SPLAT

“AHH! Sir, please,” he shrieks. “I can’t! I can’t!”

“If you let go,” snarls Erwin heartlessly, “I will lube a plug with pepper oil and make you wear it up your whipped little hole for the rest of the night.”

“I won’t,” sobs Levi, his fingers pressing harder into his flesh, pulling his asshole open even wider for Erwin to torment. Tears and snot drip from his chin, but he doesn’t care. 

SNAP

He shrieks, and babbles mindlessly, begging for mercy for all he’s worth. Once more, and then again, the whip torments his blazing little hole while he begs and cries and begs some more. Then it stops, and Erwin’s fingers card through his hair. He leans into them, moaning mindlessly when Erwin makes a fist and yanks his head back.

“Mine,” he hisses. Levi sucks air and snot up through his nose and wails when Erwin’s other hand gently tugs at his wrists, freeing them from their position holding his cheeks spread wide for torment, and they close over his throbbing, burning asshole. 

“Yours,” he swears fervently, trembling and sweating and sobbing. He feels Erwin’s hand unclipping the rings of his restraints, but makes no protest this time. He’s lifted and carried to the bed. 

“Almost done, pet,” whispers Erwin softly. He sits, and his words register in Levi’s head when he finds himself turned and then laid gently, facedown, over his lover’s lap. He mewls in protest, but Erwin tucks his thigh over the backs of Levi’s legs and one arm slides around his waist. “You acted like a spoiled, naughty little brat today, so before I fuck that sore, punished little hole, I’m going to spank you like one.”

“Yes Sir,” he whines. Oh, so humiliating to be treated this way, punished like a bad little boy. Erwin loves spanking him, and when he’s capable of honesty, he admits he loves it too, but it’s rare for him to do it this way, over his knee the way he’d spank a child. Part of Levi hates it, would buck against it in rage, fighting and cursing for Erwin to stop, but his cock pulses against Erwin’s thigh and he relaxes, submitting. Erwin’s words are nothing more than truth. He deserves it, and though his cheeks flush with embarrassment, they are far too deeply into this night’s work for him to deny that he wants it. But oh God, he’s so sore. Erwin’s hand strokes gently over his welted, burning cheeks. He arches up into the touch, can’t help himself.

The hand is lifted, and then the spanking starts. He’s been spanked harder, and probably longer, but never after a whipping as long and thorough as the one he’s just received. He’s sobbing again in moments, bucking and struggling against Erwin’s steady hold on him, trying to kick his feet and throw himself off Erwin’s lap. It’s not that he wants to fight against the man anymore, it’s just that every spank covers previously welted flesh, and every spank flattens his cheeks together and _grinds_ into his still positively _incandescent_ asshole. 

And yet in just a few minutes, his body suddenly goes limp. He still cries, and it still hurts, but all resistance in his head simply disappears like smoke in the wind. He can’t, doesn’t want to fight it anymore. Yes, he thinks, the clamoring noise that usually echoes in his head going blissfully silent when he gives in to Erwin, gives himself over to what Erwin gives him. It’s just. It’s right. He doesn’t _deserve_ this, he _needs_ it. Needs it the way he needs air. When Erwin’s strong hand nudges his legs apart and the spanks rain down on his tender thighs, Levi spreads them wider. His tears soak the bedspread but he’s so fucking happy he’s grinning like a madman.

“Oh God,” he whimpers between sobs. “Yes. Erwin. Yes. I’m sorry. I’m so suh-sorry.” 

“I know,” says Erwin softly, and the spanking slows down, but not the force of it. Each slap is still hard enough to drive Levi’s hips against Erwin’s thigh, but the time between them is longer.

“Suh-so sorry,” whispers Levi, arching his back, lifting his hips, raising his backside to recieve the hard, driving spanks. “Oh God. Duh-do it. Erwin. Hah. Ye...yesss…”

Finally, Erwin’s hand stills, resting gently on the curve of his raw, battered bottom. Strong fingers stroke tenderly back and forth. Levi brings his knees up a little when Erwin moves his thigh and he curls around his Commander, crying softly. 

Erwin lays back on the bed, taking Levi with him, and he’s given a few blissful minutes to do something he can only do when he’s like this, when he’s emptied entirely of self and drained of his defenses and anger, and all that is left is Erwin’s boy; he huddles in the shelter of Erwin’s powerful arms, pressed against his warm, strong body, and takes comfort there. His mind is utterly peaceful, and he knows himself to be safe. Erwin’s hands stroke long, gentle lines down his skin and the man’s deep voice rumbles in his ear, a soft, pleasant burr whispering praise and comfort. What he says isn’t really important right now, just that he keeps talking, and keeps touching Levi.

Slowly, the blissful fog recedes, gently and easily. The sting of the song Erwin’s played on his skin returns to his awareness and he moans softly. But what’s left in the wake of his endorphin high isn’t pain. It’s _heat_. His breath catches in his throat as Erwin’s hand skims down his thigh and he hums softly, leaning in to his Commander’s body a little closer. His mouth opens against the front of Erwin’s shirt and he moans again, arching into the touch. Erwin chuckles softly and rolls away from him. Levi flips onto his back and hisses when welted flesh scrapes against the sheets. No matter how soft they are, they feel like sandpaper right now. He writhes against the fabric to increase the friction, and whines in the back of his throat as he watches Erwin divesting himself of his clothing. So often he hides how much he enjoys the sight of his lover’s naked skin, but not now, not when Erwin has so skillfully stripped him bare of his walls and armor. His grey eyes burn bright silver at the sight of golden skin, rippling with muscle, deliciously marred with the scars that prove Erwin is a true warrior, not some lily-livered, soft-palmed aristocrat the way so many officers who buy their commissions are. Levi’s lover, his _Master_ , is a man. 

“Do you like what you see?” asks Erwin, self-deprecating humor in his eyes as he drops his last article of clothing, his underwear, on the floor.

“Fuck me,” whispers Levi in answer, one hand reaching out towards Erwin, fingers grasping gently at the air. God, he’s so damn gorgeous. Tall and sleek and dangerous. Erwin’s blue eyes darken, his pupils gone wide with lust, seeming to swallow Levi whole, draw him in, drown him. He doesn’t want to fight it. There are times he does, plenty of them, when he kicks and spits and claws at Erwin’s dominance, at the desire between them he’s pretty sure isn’t going to die until they do, and maybe not even then. But not now, not tonight. “Erwin. Sir. Fuck me.”

Erwin falls on him with a snarl, pinning him to the bed, his hips rolling against Levi’s. They both hiss when their straining erections bump and then slide against each other. Levi arches against Erwin and leans up to bite Erwin’s nipple. Erwin grins a little wildly at him and then lays down alongside Levi.

“Put your hands above your head,” he growls softly. Levi does it, stretching slowly, his lithe body reaching and arching. Erwin’s frank gaze shows his appreciation. Levi’s lips curve into a little smirk, but he can’t pull off smug anymore when Erwin plucks the small glass vial of oil off the bedside table. He bites his lip when his lover takes out the stopper and the familiar scent of it drifts out. Erwin likes the oil he uses to be scented, an expense Levi has never agreed with but secretly kind of loves him for. This one is warm and spicy. He has no idea what’s in it, and doesn’t care, but his body’s response to the scent is Pavlovian. His belly tightens, saliva pools in his mouth, and his cock twitches against his belly in anticipation.

“So eager,” murmurs Erwin, tipping it up to let the shining, silky fluid slick his fingers. Levi groans softly and clenches his fingers together tightly above his head, blushing softly even as he rolls his hips towards Erwin. So long. It’s been so damn long. “Open your legs for me.”

Levi does it, spreading his knees and raising them a little, rocking his hips up. Slippery fingers search between his thighs and his voice cries out in a ragged, mewling plea when Erwin’s index finger finds his hole. Erwin’s chuckle is dark, satisfied, wicked.

“You’d forgotten I’d whipped that greedy little hole, hadn’t you,” he purrs, tickling Levi’s entrance gently and then plunging his finger inside, all the way to his knuckle.

“Ahh, fuck. Hah,” pants Levi, his eyes rolling back in his skull at the gleeful burn of penetration as his swollen anus parts around Erwin’s thick finger. He keens softly through gritted teeth and writhes urgently when a second finger follows quickly. God, it burns, and it’s fantastic. 

“God, you’re filthy,” breathes Erwin, his voice rough with desire. The next moment Levi throws his head back and lets out a gutteral groan when the man leans down and swallows his weeping cock to the root at the same time that he scissors his fingers apart as far as he can. The groan ramps up several octaves until it’s almost a shriek as raw tissues stretch and burn. His heels dig into the mattress and his fingers into the palms of his hands. Erwin sucks deeply and his talented tongue curls around the underside of Levi’s cock, pressing against the little knot of sensitive nerves under the head.

“AH!” cries Levi, every muscle tense and trembling. As overwrought as he is, mere moments more of this will push him over the edge. But Erwin knows. He’s understood the language his boy’s body speaks on an instinctive level nearly from the very beginning. He releases Levi’s cock with an obscene slurp and withdraws his fingers after another eye-watering stretch.

“Do you need more or…” he asks, raising an eyebrow. Levi grabs for his wrist and squeezes hard. The muscles around Erwin’s eyes go tense as the bones of his arm grind together painfully, but Levi isn’t trying to hurt him. 

“Now,” he gasps urgently. “No, don’t look at me like that. I know it’ll burn. I want it. Now, Sir...please. Just...ngh!”

He moans in urgent desperation when Erwin shoots him a blazing look and kneels between his splayed thighs. Large hands raise his hips and he hooks an ankle over Erwin’s shoulder to help, not caring in the slightest that he’s spread out like a cheap whore, all his charms rudely exposed. He feels the cool air of the room on his hot, swollen hole when Erwin’s thumbs pull his cheeks apart. More of the oil drizzles over him, and his anus twitches when Erwin swirls one of his thumbs through the slick and pushes inside him to spread it around. He cranes his neck to watch, panting frantically as his lover covers his massive cock in more of the lubricant with obscene squelching sounds.

Suddenly, tears prick his eyes again and his hands scrabble for some part of Erwin he can touch, any part, as guilt strangles the breath in his throat once more. Erwin has given him so perfectly, so exactly what he needs tonight, asking nothing in return. For though what he’s put Levi through has wrecked him, every moment of it had been very much wanted, had been precisely, _exactly_ what _Levi_ had needed. In return for what?

“Shit, Erwin...I’m sorry,” he whispers when Erwin notices his struggle, and the expression on his face. One of those strong hands lets go of his hip to cup his cheek gently, his thumb leaving a smear of oil on Levi’s face. He doesn’t care.

“For what?” asks Erwin softly.

“You always… _always_ give me what I need,” says Levi softly, his throat too constricted to speak aloud. “I’m such a bastard to you, and you answer it with...with this...with everything...and I…”

“Stop,” says Erwin, a little hoarsely, fingertips ghosting over Levi’s lips. “You’re perfect to me exactly as you are. I didn’t choose to be with you intending to change you. That road’s always a dead end, and a miserable journey on the way. I find you breathtaking, with all your sharp edges and prickly bits. You asked me for what you needed today. I’m proud of you, despite what I said earlier. Yes...I do hope one day you trust me...trust _us_ enough to just tell me when you need this. But you didn’t lash out at me. You didn’t lash out at anyone else, or hurt anyone, or yourself. You were so gorgeous today. I wanted to tell you. Wanted to let everyone see how badly I wanted you. I wasn’t angry. I was thrilled. You came to me, in your way, before things got so bad that you did lash out at someone. And so tonight was pleasure… _will be_ pleasure for us both because you were able to show me you needed it in a way that hurt no one. I pretended to be irritated with you earlier because you need that. You need it to be a...consequence, if not quite a punishment.”

Levi feels his cheeks and ears flush pink at Erwin’s praise, finds it as hard as he always does to accept, but he tries. Mostly because he’s so horny he thinks he might die if he doesn’t get fucked soon, so this conversation needs to be short. But he needed it to be had too, and feels his throat ease at Erwin’s words, and the sincerity he sees in those blue, blue eyes.

“You got all that from me flaunting my ass at you?” he croaks, his voice suddenly hoarse with emotion he’s not going to express.

“It’s a very nice ass,” says Erwin solemnly, his eyes twinkling. Then he grows more serious, and the heat returns to his eyes, as his hand returns to Levi’s hip, spreading him open again. “All right now? Because looking at this pretty pink hole winking up at me is about to drive me mad.”

“Oh God,” moans Levi, laughing weakly in spite of himself, “you bastard. Yes, I’m aaAAHH!” A howl is ripped from his throat when Erwin suddenly shoves his thick cock past the tight ring of muscle at Levi’s entrance. Tears spring up in his eyes and spill over, rolling down his cheeks at the hot sting. 

“I was going to be merciful and give it to you all in one go,” growls Erwin with an evil grin. His powerful hands hold Levi’s hips captive and he pulls back and then nudges his cock another burning, stinging inch into the raw, swollen hole that clutches at him so tightly. “But then I decided you’d feel cheated if I had.”

With that, he unsnaps the cock ring with a flick of his thumb and it's all Levi can do to keep from coming right fucking then.

“Hngh. Fuck,” gasps Levi, his thighs quivering with the strain of simply accepting Erwin’s girth, let alone accepting it after a thorough application of the whip’s kiss. His eyes water and he can’t hold back his pained groans as Erwin fucks into him slowly, a fraction at a time, his asshole protesting every bit of progress. His brain rockets back into orbit through, and he throws his head back once more, shouting in agony and relief as he’s taken. The pain is incandescent, and he exults in it, his hips writhing to try to take Erwin more fully even as his thighs shake with the strain of it. After several excruciating, breathtaking moments, Erwin lifts one of his ridiculous eyebrows, digs his fingers into Levi’s thighs deeply enough to bruise, and slams himself the rest of the way home. His magnificent blond head goes back and he gasps at the sensation of his cock being surrounded fully by the warm, silky sheath of Levi’s body and the hot, throbbing little mouth of his hole gripping its base so tightly.

Levi’s breath sobs in his lungs as he nearly shrieks at the sensation, cored open wide, at Erwin’s mercy, pinned like a bug on a card and writhing, helpless. Erwin’s cock is so huge it fills him almost beyond bearing, and the pressure on his prostate is exquisite even when Erwin’s not trying. His hands grip Erwin’s wrists and he tugs fruitlessly.

“Oh God, oh shit, oh...just. Goddamn. Please!”

“Do you even know what you’re asking for?” laughs Erwin a little breathlessly. 

“ _Move_!” cries Levi desperately. Erwin’s eyes go almost black with lust and he rolls his hips back, dragging that monster cock Levi can never get enough of out of his aching hole. He pauses and his lips quirk, then he snaps his hips forward hard, ramming himself all the way back in. Levi feels like something tears in his throat when he shrieks. 

And then all he can do is try to breathe as Erwin holds his lithe body captive and fucks into him like he’s trying to break him. His hands scrabble uselessly and his heels drum against Erwin’s back. Tears of strain roll down his cheeks as he’s reamed out so thoroughly he feels flattened. The brutality of it is gorgeous, but not being about to _touch_ Erwin is killing him.

“Please,” he cries, desperate as pleasure sinks teeth and claws into his belly and the base of his spine and starts to coil tighter and tighter. He lets go of Erwin’s wrist and strains to raise up, to reach for him, but he’s held too firmly. Erwin snarls at him and he sobs a little, unable to put words to what he feels, what he needs. A small cry is torn from him, of relief and a joy he’ll never be able to express because of what he knows it would reveal about him, when Erwin suddenly hauls him up with a yank. Their chests collide with a loud slap and Levi’s arms wrap around Erwin’s neck like a vise. One powerful arm goes around his slender, muscled back and holds him close while the other goes behind Erwin to brace him, so that he can ram himself up into Levi’s body. Levi buries his face in Erwin’s neck and bites the side of his throat, mumbling a litany of pleas and curses through his teeth while Erwin hisses and fucks him harder. His cock, slick with the evidence of his need, slides against his lover’s rock had belly as he rides Erwin’s ruthless claiming and the friction is more than enough.

“Erwin, Erwin, now, please, now,” he pants through his teeth, his breath screaming in his throat.

“Come,” snarls his Master.

Levi screams raggedly into Erwin’s flesh as his pleasure rises up and swamps him, wave after wave of blinding ecstasy and pulse after pulse of sticky seed almost seem to explode from his body. His vision goes white behind his eyelids and he shakes as though he’ll fly apart, though he knows he won’t. As he shouts his own release and Levi feels the heavy cock inside him twitch and the warm rush of Erwin’s spunk, his arms hold Levi tightly. And he’s safe.

It is only later, limbs heavy with languor and his head more peaceful than it’s been in weeks, in the cool dark of Erwin’s bedroom after the toys and frame have been put away, after Erwin has tended him until Levi had slapped at his hands and thrown the warm washcloth at the necessary chamber door (he’d picked it up later when he’d staggered in there to piss, folded it neatly and hung it over the bar over the washbasin), and ordered him to stop fussing...after they have gone to bed and Erwin sleeps beside him, his breath deep and even, his long, lean body giving off heat like a Goddamned furnace, that Levi is able to vocalize what he feels about what Erwin has done for him. His fingers hesitate, hovering in the air above tousled blond hair. Sighing, he gives in to the urge to brush a few strands straight. Erwin doesn’t move, doesn’t even flinch. Softly, so softly he cannot even hear himself, Levi says the words he’ll never say out loud until the day their lives are no longer in danger.

“Thank you.” And…

“I love you.”


End file.
